


Saved

by lighteunim



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteunim/pseuds/lighteunim
Summary: Will start posting here some of the stories I made and posted in AFF :D
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Will start posting here some of the stories I made and posted in AFF :D

I was waiting for a friend when I saw girl getting harrassed by a guy. I stood up and approached the man. "Ya! What do you think you are doing?" I shouted at the man. "It's none of your business lady. Stay out of this", he answered.

I grabbed the wrist of the girl so that we can leave but the man stopped us. He grabbed my wrist and was about to hit me. I instictively used my other arm for defense and closed my eyes. I waited for the hit but it never came.

"Ya! Ahjussi, what do you think you are doing with the ladies?", a tall, slender man stopped the attacked. "Excuse me but if you don't leave immediately, we will be calling the police.", another man answered.

I was surprised with what happened, the other guy too. He immediately left but glared before doing so.

"Are you two fine?", the tall man asked. I looked up and saw two guys in front of us. "I'm fine", I answered, I looked at the girl and she nodded too. "That's good to hear", the two guys said in unison.

"I have to leave", the girl said and left. "Be careful!", I shouted. "Thank you for saving us", I said and bowed at them. It was just then that I realized who helped us. It was Junjin and Andy of Shinhwa. I was stunned.

"Oh, no worries. We just can't stand to see somebody doing that to women.", Junjin said. "Next time, be careful. That guy was really about to hit you. Good thing Jinnie Hyung was able to stop it at the right time", Andy added.

"I'll keep that in mind", I answered. Maybe they noticed that I was staring at them and they asked if I knew them. "Of course!", I blurted out, then I immediately covered my mouth because I was embarassed that I wasn't able to stop myself from actually showing my fangirl self to them.

They laughed at the same time. " I think you are a ShinChang.", Andy asked and he flashed a really bright smile. I just nodded as an answer to the question. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Hyungs! Come here! Ppali!", Junjin suddenly shouted. I looked where he was looking and saw that the other members where there as well. "She's one of our orange princess!", Junjin exclaimed happily.

"Good job Jin-ah! You helped our princess that was in trouble earlier", Hyesung told Junjin and patted his head. I couldn't grasp the situation yet, so I was there staring blankly at them. Minwoo noticed it and he asked if I was fine. I told him I was fine, and my pabo self just asked them if I can take a photo with them.

"Of course you can!", Dongwan answered. "Where's your phone?", Minwoo asked. I gave them my phone and they asked Eric to take the photo. After taking the photo, they immediately checked if they looked good in it. They also asked somebody to take our photo.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe that I'll be able to have a group photo with you.", I told them. "You're welcome princess!", Minwoo answered. 


End file.
